


Starlinked Futures

by prince_pelleas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Madara and Leo are together and are living their best lives, Marriage Proposal, Post-Graduation, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_pelleas/pseuds/prince_pelleas
Summary: Madara and Leo have been together for a while, and their lives are already deeply intertwined, but Madara wants nothing more than to take it even further. As such, it's only natural for him to plan the most romantic proposal he can, for the sake of the man he loves.
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Starlinked Futures

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is actually from a while back - I wrote it in 2018 for the BwokeZines Enstars 3rd year Zine, in collaboration with @rinarurin on twitter! I recently dug it back up, and wanted to post it since I'm actually pretty proud of it!

Despite it being the middle of the night, and the two of them returning from the airport not an hour ago, Leo was just as excited as ever, dragging Madara behind him. Madara couldn’t help but smile - having Leo back was so incredible, he couldn’t believe it sometimes. After everything they went through....

As they finally approached their home’s door, Leo’s grin widened. “We’re back! ~☆ It’s so nice to be home!”

Pulling his keys out of his pocket, Madara smiled back. “Sure is! What do you say about going for a ride after we drop our things off?” He reached out towards the door, inserting the keys.

“Mmmm… Nah… we just got home! I’d rather stay in, haven’t seen the good boys in a while.”

“Is that so? Well, maybe we can go tomorrow, or the day after…”

“Maybe in a couple? I’m beat, honestly.”

At that, Madara let out a laugh, opening the door. “You? I don’t know if I believe that.”

As they entered, they were accosted by a large group of small animals. Leo instantly dropped to his knees, picking up three cats, squeezing them tight.

“What good boys! I love you all so much!” Using his spare arm, Leo started rubbing the two dogs waiting their turn patiently. His phone vibrated, but Leo didn’t pay it any heed - he was home, and wouldn’t deal with them until later.

Observing that scene, Madara couldn’t help but smile. Leo was just as ridiculous as ever, though significantly tamer than when they first met.

Dropping their bags on the floor, Madara kneeled down beside Leo, and took the dogs into a hug.

“There, there, we’re home now, don’t worry. I know we’re better than Sena. Isn’t that right, Mama?”

“Shh, don’t tell them that! He’ll be back tomorrow, and we want them to get along too!”

“We could always teach our boys to walk and feed themselves! Or aliens could take care of them!”

“Well, until that happens Izumi is the best person for the job - let’s not poison this deep relationship.”

“Mean! Sena is the worst!”

“Really? I heard you say otherwise quite recently…” Madara reached over and ruffled Leo’s hair. “Anyways, we should be getting off to bed - aren’t you tired?”

“Hmm… But what if I’m too tired to walk? Can I just sleep in the hallway?”

“How about I carry you to bed?”

“I accept!”

Rolling his eyes, a smile still present on his face, Madara picked up Leo bridal style, carrying him to their shared bedroom, placing him onto the bed.

“I’m going to bring our luggage up, and check on the pet food - I’ll be right back!”

“Okay!” Leo rolled over onto his stomach to check his phone - he had some text messages from a couple of minutes ago.

“Oh, Sena? I’ll call him I guess…” Leo mumbled to himself. Dialling Izumi’s number, Leo braced himself for the needless chatter and criticism soon to follow.

After a couple of rings, Izumi finally picked up - no matter how much he tried to hide it, he always wanted to hear from his friends. Life as a professional model was stressful, and talking to friends brought him some peace. 

“So, Leo? How was it?” Never one to waste words, Izumi wouldn't let a conversation start off with greetings.  
“The vacation? It was excellent! Mama and I had so much fun in Russia! It was way warmer than I expected, but the food was excellent! And you? How’s modelling? And how’s the newbie doing?”

“Modelling is good, but please stop bullying my Kasa-kun.”

“Wahaha! I guess only you can bully him! You and your overprotectiveness!” 

“Shut up. And I meant the other thing.”

“What other thing? We went on vacation… Nothing else? Oh, wait, he did tell me about the apartment that he got for us in America for when he’ll be filming that movie!”

“Not that either - did the dumbass not do it? Of course he would need us to force his hand.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing. But you will have something happen soon, when Madara finally stops wasting time.”

At that, Izumi hung up.

Shrugging, Leo put his phone away and tried to fall asleep. Izumi’s cryptic words probably meant nothing - why would he know something Madara would do? He didn’t even live in the same city as them.

It was finally the promised evening. 

The last couple of days, Madara was almost constantly happy and excited - it was adorable for Leo to see, and brought him nothing but joy. The excitement grew stronger and stronger, until this moment. 

It wasn’t rare for him to drag Leo off to various locations around town, but this level was unusual. The entire day, it looked like he couldn’t stop smiling, hands tapping incomprehensible melodies on the kitchen table, the bathroom cabinets, the bedside table, the doorways. Something big was happening tonight - he could feel it. Maybe this was what Izumi was warning him about? 

Leo could feel Madara’s excitement overflowing the moment they left the house - he looked as though he wanted to burst into song, which was definitely more of a Leo type of thing to do.

“Mama, what are we doing? Are Adonis and Koga back in Japan or something? Or is it maybe Kanata?”

“You’ll see!” Madara winked at his pouting boyfriend, pulling him close. 

The drive to wherever Madara was taking them was long - they passed the brightly-lit main streets, the softly glowing suburban homes, and even the barely-lit country homes. Night had already fallen, but as they rode ahead, it seemed to get darker. And yet, despite this, Leo felt himself relax - despite loving the bright and flashy lights of the city, nothing relaxed him quite like spending a couple of calm and relaxing hours outdoors with Madara, illuminated only by the stars. 

They did first meet in a school of brilliant stars, destined to shine above all others. 

As they approached a rather tall hill, Leo felt the motorcycle slow, breaking him out of his speculation on the existence of aliens.

“Nice, nice! I can’t believe we made it!”

“Trust me - the drive was worth it.”

“I’ll always trust you, Mama!”

At that, Madara’s heart skipped a beat. Yes, he was making the right choice. “Well then, let’s go!”

Leading the way, he climbed up the hill, grin getting wider with each step upwards. Leo was right at his heels. As they approached the top of the hill, Leo gasped. 

“Is that a little picnic? Did you set it up? I can’t believe you brought a little table too!”

Smiling broadly, Madara shook his head. “No - I had a couple of people help me out. Having friends with connections is great after all! This isn’t the only thing I have prepared, though.” Reaching over the table, he pulled up a telescope and handed it to Leo. 

“Here we go!”

“Wait, we’re going stargazing?! Is it a cool constellation night? Could there be aliens?” 

Madara chuckled, a sly grin on his face. “Today may or may not be a special night - but looking at the skies will reveal all!”

Since the telescope was already set up, Leo took off the cap and looked at the skies. As he pointed it at the sky, he gasped. Etched onto the lens were three words - “Will you marry me?” Pulling away, he looked back at Madara, who was holding a hand-sized black box. 

“So - will you marry me?” Opening the box, he revealed two compartments - one containing a plain silver band and one containing a new telescope lens. “I did manage to write it in the stars after all.”

“Mama, you’re such an idiot!”

“Of course I am… you’re the genius here, Leo.”

Turning around, Leo grabbed Madara and tightly grasped him by the waist, tears flowing.

“Of course I’ll marry you! I’ve been waiting for so long!”

“So have I… Well, time to start planning.”

“Wahaha! Let’s leave that to Naru!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed it - I really loved re-reading it myself!


End file.
